Tails X cream Evil love sex
by babethecooltomboy
Summary: when tails and cream go on a walk on halloween night ... there worse nightsmares and there hottes wishes come to life *warning : blood and sex" Tailsxcream and very little amyxsonic enjoy! and please do review


An evil love sex

**Note: this is a late Halloween special of Tails x cream **

**Happy Halloween!**

What if Cream was beaten by a vampire but doesn't remember she been haven nightmares about killing and begin evil and what if Tails was a werefox but he doesn't remember It's Halloween night Tails and Cream decide to take a romantic walk spending some time together is just what they need they soon were at the beach and they decided to rest so they took a sit on a near by bench Cream didn't talk much because of the nightmare she had been having but when she was with Tails she felt safe she rested her head on her 18 year old boyfriend Cream was 15 she blushed as she rested her head Tails smiled and blushed shyly then looked at the moon it was full all of the sudden tails felt very hungry Cream was know sitting up in the dark beach Tails huger grew more " **I'm so hungry... wait don't foxes eat rabbits"** He then looked hungry at his girlfriend who was standing on the sand looking at the sea She turns and smiles at the fox "**I'll kill her now no one will see"** **"but I think I'll play with my food first" **Cream walks up to Tails and helps him up as soon as he stands up he kisses her Cream then wondered why the change of mood but she fell in the kiss and soon was a make out But what cream didn't see was the claws on his feet were shaping and growing that his shoes ripped but then Cream felt his hands were growing she opened her eyes and looked down to see that his hands had now grown claws she was shocked Tails started making his way to her nick but she pushed him away but not hard enough to hurt him after she was free she looked at him you could see he now had big fangs Cream was scared he had hungry eyes which scared her more She turned and ran for her life with Tails close behind she then ran into old were house lucky she was able to find a key and locked the door. The door started to bang and you could head claws she was scared then there was a widow on the wall she looked out to see that full moon as she looked at it she felt the hunger too but more painful her teeth had grown into long fangs she then started growing bangs that covered her left eye and her clothes changed as well she now were a long black dress on the side was cut so you could see her leg her hair grew intill it touched the floor the dress had long black sleeves that looked scary lastly her eyes turned from brown to dark purple she snickered "** I'm so hungry wait don't vampires eat were foxes?"** she smiled evilly as she thought this she walked up to the door and un locked it "** but first I think I'll play with my food"** she opened the door to see the were fox standing there with his claws by his side he looked at the Rabbit he looked claim she kiss the wolf she rapped her arms around the wolf as he pulled her closer to him and he pick her up holding both legs and pushed her against the wall as she puts her hands on his shoulders with his one hand he puts the hands against the wall they started tough kissing he makes his way to her nick and starts kissing it then Cream instead of kissing the nick she bits his were fox nick with her long fangs the fox lets out a howl of pain then bits her nick in return Cream moaned in passion as he bit her nick then moved to the shoulder .blood was hitting floor Tails bite cream on the shoulder she moaned again in passion as though she loved begin bitten by this were fox she moaned louder as he sack his teeth she bite his shoulder The fox howled but this time in passion she started licking his wounds clean with her vampire tongue the were fox let her hands fall around his waste as she hugged him and he hugged her close to his chest. They heard a sound and looked to see a old man who was wearing police uniform he shined his light on the two they both hissed at the man before the man could run Cream jump on him then torn off the man's nick getting blood all over her face she bite his back then bite his arm tearing every bite of the man a part blood was everywhere on the floor and all over the rabbit body as she swallowed the skin and blood. the old man was dead the were fox stud there looking at the rabbit covered in blood he walked up to her kneeled down hugged her then started licking her face clean she didn't mind then licked her nick then soon made it to her chest She un zipped the black dress she was wearing he started licking her were he bite her he licked the blood then kissed her letting the blood in both of their mouths melt the blood falls from their lips they were tough kissing letting the blood fall the dress falls off they both fall to the floor still kissing with the blood falling Were fox enters the vampire rabbit as she gasps in passion the fox looks up to see the full moon he howls real loud at it

Meanwhile

Sonic and Amy are walking home when Sonic hears a loud howl Amy hugs Sonic as she asked"D-did you hear that?" she asked in a scared voice Sonic looked around but saw nothing "Let's get inside it was just the wind" Sonic said to his pink wife Amy nodded then they both walked inside

Back to Tails and cream

The were fox is now behind her and is nailing her from behind The Vampire still moaning in passion at the were fox's love then she gets behind the wolf and starts stroking his pinas making him morn in pleasur they both fell asleep when Cream awoke the next morning Cream woke up to find that they were still in the were house she looked around to find the old man Cream was so scared she could scream but she didn't then she looked to right to see tails fast asleep she stud up Quickly remembering what happen she is scared she cries seeing the old man died then she looks at her self making sure she wasn't hurt then notices that her dress is gone she looks around for it while still scared and crying at the same time her eyes pop wide open to she her orange dress is cover in blood she Grabs it and is scared out of her mind she Quickly slips on her dress then looks to see a flash as if like a flash back she sees a vampire rabbit eating the old man she then got up and runs as fast as she can but she is stopped and turned around to see " tails.." she says under her breath he kiss her on the lips trying to calm her down " do y-you remember anything?" he asked her who is also scared Cream hugs him" all I know is that we didn't get to finish the kiss" she said camily then they both kiss not knowing what happen last night


End file.
